Broken
by Kiara Namikaze
Summary: No entendía porque su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo y dejarlo ir, no entendía porque el corazón era tan masoquista. No entendía a su corazón, aquel corazón que se aferraba a la esperanza de tener una esperanza. Re-subido.


**HOLA**

**AQUI KIARA.**

**Este es un oneshot que no tengo ni idea de porque lo escribo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es lo único que me pertenece.**

* * *

**Broken**

**Capitulo ****único**

Desde que tenia uso de razón Hinata se había sentido atraída por Naruto. Ese chico hiperactivo y revoltoso, aquel que juraba convertirse en Hokage de una aldea que lo detestaba, sencillamente para obtener su aprecio y admiración. Ese chico que sobresalía por sus cabellos color dorado, sus ojos tan claros como el cielo y las marcas en sus mejillas, que simulaban a un zorro. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que mas le había llamado la atención de él.

No, lo que le había llamado la atención era su fuerza de voluntad, que lo hacia levantarse cada vez que caía. Esa fuerza que lo forzaba a salir a salir adelante. Quizá no lo supiera nadie, ni siquiera ella misma, pero él tenia todo lo que Hinata siempre anhelo. Porque ser la oveja negra de un clan que sobresalía por su frialdad y su inteligencia, no era nada fácil. Así que Hinata aprendió, inconscientemente, a mirar a Naruto como su modelo a seguir.

Y, sin darse cuenta, esa admiración paso a convertirse en algo mas profundo. Algo mas solido. Algo mas hermoso. Algo mas atrayente. Algo llamado AMOR. Todo sin que ella se diera cuenta, porque ella nunca pretendió enamorarse de él, porque ella nunca lo deseo así. Solo paso. Ella nunca quiso sufrir, jamas. Pero el corazón no escucha lógicas, y, por mas que lucho y lucho, por mas que se resistió termino profunda e irremediablemente enamorada de Naruto.

Y se sentía estúpida, cuando, al verlo pasar, no podía hacer mas que sonrojarse y desmayarse. Se sentía frustrada consigo misma por ser tan... ella. Lo amaba tanto, que cuando soñaba con él, no lo veía como un sueño, sino como una pesadilla. Porque su mente creaba tan reales escenas con él, escenas en las que el la determinaba, escenas en las que el le correspondía, que el despertar era lo que mas deseaba, porque le dolía saber que nunca seria así.

Aun cuando siempre lo apoyo, aun cuando lucho por el, aun cuando le CONFESO que lo amaba, la batalla por el amor de Naruto era algo que tenia perdido desde un principio. Porque Sakura era todo lo contrario a ella. Era fuerte, hermosa, SEGURA de si misma. Mas la esperanza se negaba a abandonarla cuando la ojijade rechazaba al rubio. No entendía porque su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo y dejarlo ir, no entendía porque el corazón era tan masoquista. No entendía a su corazón, aquel corazón que se aferraba a la esperanza de tener una esperanza.

¡Oh! Cuantas veces había querido arrancárselo del pecho para poder dejar de sentir el dolor. Cuantas veces había deseado tener una piedra en vez de carne en su pecho, quizás así no se hubiera enamorado de Naruto y no sufriría día a día por su desamor. O, por lo menos, saber disimular su amor y sus sentimientos.

Por eso, cuando Naruto le confeso a Sakura que le amaba en frente de toda la aldea, y ella le correspondió, Hinata pudo jurar que oyó como algo se rompía dentro suyo. Por eso, cuando sintió que se la acababa el aire al verlos besarse, supo que su corazón al fin comenzaba a resignarse. Por eso, cuando Naruto clavo sus ojos azules en ella, Hinata solo le sonrió. Por eso, cuando Sakura la volvió a mirar y murmuro un "_Lo siento_" que solo ella detecto, la chica no lloro. Porque, gracias a eso, su corazón comenzaba a desacelerarse sus latidos por el, porque estaba roto. Porque sabia que al fin podría dejar a Naruto en el pasado, y encontrar a alguien que la amara y la hiciera feliz.

Porque Hinata necesitaba de alguien que la amara, no que le quisiera. Alguien que sabría como volver a unir su alma.

Y si le preguntaran si se arrepentía de amar a Naruto, ella respondería que no, porque gracias a él, se haba superado a si misma. Porque ahora sabia que su corazón buscaría a el indicado. Alguien cuyo corazón latiera al mismo ritmo que el de ella. Y, cuando ese alguien llegara, ella estaba preparada a sufrir lo que fuera necesario.

Y no, no lo odiaba. Porque, por mas que rompió su corazón, gracias a él, ahora podría amar sin miramientos.

Porque su corazón se había acostumbrado a sufrir.

Y no le importaba seguirlo haciendo durante toda su existencia.

* * *

**Es todo por hoy.**

**Las faltas de ortografía son gratis, asi como los reviews.**

**Los quiere,**

**KIARA NAMIKAZE**

**PD: Un besote de chocolate para todos.**


End file.
